39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clues
'About the Clues' Whoever discovers the great Cahill secret will become the most powerful person (or people) in the world. This secret can be unlocked by assembling 39 Clues. When combined, these will form the secret. Dan and Amy Cahill find all 39 of these throughout the books. Four of the five branches have a serum. The serum contains the various Clues of the branch. Drinking the serum will give the person the qualities of that branch. Assembling all the branches clues gives you the master serum. The Lucian serum was drank by Isabel Kabra (and possibly her husband). In Book 8, the Janus serum was destroyed. The Ekat serum has been lost for ages. The Tomas serum was drank by Shaka Zulu. For many years, the Cahills believed they were the only ones who knew about the Clues. However, the Vespers, originating from Damien Vesper who used to be Gideon Cahill's friend but killed him, know about the Clues. 'How to Get the Clues' [[Missions|'Missions']] There is a mission released for every book. On the complete of a mission, you get one clue, except for Mission 10, which grants the player Madrigal status and Mission 11 simply 5 Replicator Cards. *Mission 0: Agent Training-----Uranium *Mission 1: The Lost Clue-----Phosphorus *Mission 2: The Emperor's Secret-----King Cobra Venom *Mission 3: The Lost Diamond-----Zinc *Mission 4: The Lucian Fort-----Clover *Mission 5: The General's Clue-----Lead *Mission 6: The Mad Scientist's Clue-----Mercury *Mission 7: The Frozen Secret-----Magnesium *Mission 8: The Desert Sabotage-----Silver *Mission 9: The Cliffhanger Clue-----Mint *Mission 10: End Game-----Madrigal Status *Mission 11 : Behind Enemy Lines-----5 Replicator Cards [[Books|'Books']] Each book in The 39 Clues ''comes with six cards. Entering these cards unlocks a clue except for [[Vespers Rising|''Vespers Rising]] and Series 2 Books. *The Maze of Bones-----Iron Solute *One False Note-----Tungsten *The Sword Thief-----Gold *Beyond the Grave-----Myrrh *The Black Circle-----Amber *In Too Deep-----Water *The Viper's Nest-----Aloe *The Emperor's Code-----Silk *Storm Warning-----Mace *Into the Gauntlet-----Serum Formula *Vespers Rising-----Unlocks Mission 11 [[Cards|'Cards']] Certain cards can be combined to make a clue, and sometimes one card is used in multiple card combinations, also known as card combos. Some Clues only require 1 card, like the Ultra-Rare cards. Some require you to get different and mutiple cards. These cards are accessible via either replicating them, or by using the cards given in a card pack. 'The Clues Online' 'Clue Chart' List of Clues The M in the 40th space signifies that the user has all clues and can complete Mission 10: End Game. 'False Clues' *Thyme- In The Black Book of Buried Secrets on the Shakespeare page, it has that he hid clues in his plays. Thyme is one of them. In addition, in Into the Gauntlet, Hamilton tries lying to Isabel when interrogated about his clues, saying that Thyme was one. Isabel didn't believe him, however, and he confessed that it was Rosemary. *Diamond- In The Viper's Nest, the Tomas hid a diamond bracelet with Aloe. This may be a fake Clue to distract rival Cahills. *Tin- In ''Into the Gauntlet'', Hamilton Holt also attempted to fool Isabel Kabra by claiming that Tin is one of the Clues his family found, but Isabel isn't tricked again, so Hamilton ends up replacing his trickery with the real Clue, Zinc. 'Trivia' ﻿Dan mentions in The Maze of Bones that there could be 39 Clues because, "39 is a sweet number. It's 13 x 3. It's also the sum of five prime numbers in a row - 3,5,7,11, and 13. And if you add the first three powers of three, 31, 32, and 33, you get 39." Category:Clues Category:Madrigal Category:Tomas Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Master Serum Category:Lists Category:Vespers Category:Clue Cards Category:Cahill Family Category:Historic Cahills Category:Vespers Rising Category:Missions